


well, it's okay.

by bitter_edge



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_edge/pseuds/bitter_edge
Summary: "Agh… huh?" Saihara rubs the sleep out of his eyes."Finally! Geez, are you ready to go yet?""Er, yeah…" Shuuichi blinks once, thrice, and paws at the coffee table for his phone. Thescreen reads 8:45.8:45, he thinks, for a second. Huh."Oi, Saihara?"The gears turning in Shuuichi's head suddenly click.---Saihara runs late to a dinner appointment.





	well, it's okay.

You glance at the time on your phone and note that it's currently 8:45 PM. 

The cushions of the sofa you'd parked yourself on shift as you stand up to peek through  
the lens of the door. The sight that greets you is the empty hallway of your building. 

You recheck the string of texts Shuuichi sent you earlier: "I'm sorry that I haven't been  
able to see you lately."  
"I think I can finally come home early tonight. Do you want to eat dinner together?"  
"I'm looking forward to it."  
"I love you. I'll see you at home tonight."

You can't stop your small grin at the last one, but you're still kinda upset.  
You flop back down onto the sofa. God, it's soft. For good measure, you turn the TV on, too--flipping to some cooking show and letting the noise of it replace the silence of the apartment. You're glad your boyfriend can match your taste for furniture, really, but it doesn't help you feel any less worried for him. You consider sending another text asking where he is, or calling him, but he didn't answer when you tried those things earlier.

 

Meanwhile, Momota Kaito stares once more at the sight of one of his best friends,  
drooling as he sleeps on the sleek leather couch sitting in the middle of said friend's office. He's tried everything from slapping him (lightly!), pinching his cheeks, the sound of his phone's alarm, and is about to call another friend to help.

"I don't really mind having to wake you up and give you a ride home every now and then,  
but *man,*" he mutters to himself. He tries the last trick he has up his sleeve: dipping his fingers in cold water, and flicking the water at his face. He considers just dumping it on him, but then Saihara's eyelashes flutter open.

"Agh… huh?" Saihara rubs the sleep out of his eyes. 

"Finally! Geez, are you ready to go yet?"

"Er, yeah…" Shuuichi blinks once, thrice, and paws at the coffee table for his phone. The  
screen reads 8:45.

8:45, he thinks, for a second. Huh.

"Oi, Saihara?"

The gears turning in Shuuichi's head suddenly click.

"W-we have to hurry! I left-- S/O is at home waiting--" He jumps to his feet and hurries to  
grab his coat off the rack, to walk out the door leaving Momota to follow as quickly as he can--

"Let's get going, then! What were you doing asleep in the office?" Momota hurries, quick  
to unlock the car door and start the engine. Saihara jumps into the shotgun seat. 

"I-I was just so tired, I thought I could just lie down and *not close my eyes* while I  
waited for you…" he pinches the bridge of his nose. "There was traffic, wasn't there? Oh god, what if Y/N's left already? What if she's--"

"Stop right there! All we gotta do--all we *can* do, now--is get there. So try to hold your  
horses ‘til then." Kaito drives out onto the highway. 

 

You are falling asleep on your boyfriend's couch, and at this point you wonder if he's  
gotten into an accident, or if he's just forgotten about your dinner date. It's 9 PM. You blearily plod over to the kitchen and peek into the freezer. The pantry. The spice rack. The small stack of cookbooks sitting in one of the shelves, next to a carefully-framed photo of him, you, and your mutual friends. The tiled kitchen floor is cold, and you are full of regret for forgetting to wear slippers.

You fetch the slippers but curl back up on the couch, for the nth time, and stare at the  
door. You just want Shuuichi to come home soon. 

 

At 9:15 PM Saihara fumbles and drops his key trying to unlock his front door. Real  
smooth, he thinks. He walks, trying not to run, past the threshold and toes his shoes off, setting his coat aside so he can immediately look to see if you're still there. 

"Shuuichi?" He hears you call out to him over the sound of some lifestyle show on TV,  
and, relieved that you're still here, he steps into the living room. His eyes meet yours and his heart does a flip at the sight of you slumped over the sofa's arm, phone in one hand and the warm blanket you're nestled under in the other. Your feet are dug into the throw pillows. 

You're on the verge of falling asleep, but Shuuichi is finally here.

He kneels, and cards his fingers through your hair. "…I'm so, so sorry I made you wait."

The look on his face gets you, then, and you regret worrying earlier. Of course he  
wouldn't forget, you think, but you decide to move on from it. You clench your fist and gently bop his chest. "Now we're even," you murmur. "Welcome home."

Saihara suddenly feels like his chest might burst. "…Yeah." He's still just a tiny bit  
embarrassed, at the heat still present on his face. But he presses a few light kisses to your temple, and pushes all his worries to the back of his mind the best he can. "I… I'm home, S/O."

You sit up and pat the space next to you so you can lean into the crook of his neck. He  
catches on. Over his shoulder you see him texting Momota "thank you"--and then you look for the TV remote. "…What happened to make you late earlier?" 

The look on his face is sheepish, at this. "I, uh. I fell asleep waiting for Momota to give  
me a ride home," he confesses. 

"Ohh." You idly take a whiff of his cologne. It'd be intoxicating, if Saihara hadn't picked  
such a refreshing scent. 

"I'm sorry I missed your calls, too." The young man grimaces at the sight of them. "I-I  
must've been still been asleep…"

You're quick to squeeze his hand in response. "It's okay, now, really. I'm just glad you're  
safe-"

Your stomach rumbles, bringing to your attention to the reality of things: neither of you  
have eaten anything since lunch. 

"S-sorry...!"

"No, no, I'm sorry, too. Why didn't you go ahead and eat dinner without me?" He gets up from the sofa, gently pulling you to your feet along with him.

"…I wanted to wait for you, of course." you reply. 

Shuuichi finds himself smiling, at the thought of getting home and first seeing you there,  
waiting for him… sharing a space with you… sharing a bed every night with--

He cuts that line of thought, suddenly feeling a little too warm for his tastes. "Every once in a while is fine, but  
every night…" is what he begins to think before cutting himself off again. 

You offer to help him make dinner, noting the blush on his face and the way he hands  
you an apron, not looking you in the eyes. It's still very, very cute. 

"You're adorable when you get embarrassed." so you tell him as much. 

"R-right. I mean, um, thanks?" he sighs and takes another apron off the hook to tie to his  
waist. "I'm glad you find it cute, but let's just get started," he grumbles. 

You put your arms around his waist and hug him from behind as he takes one of the  
cookbooks off the shelf. He tilts his head, slightly, because this is where he wants you to be, and because he knows--with an accompanying sense of comfort from the warmth you bring--that this is where you want to be, too.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so upset i don't know how to title my works!!


End file.
